Little Town, Big Hearts
by Yatagami
Summary: Norville Rogers and his dog Scooby Doo are new to the tiny, little, isolated town of Caroton, inhabited with a cast strange characters and even stranger enigmas. Follow the strangerhood that is Caroton, and its mysteries during its most eventful journeys.
1. Chapter 1

Our story begins in a small town called Caroton, a little hamlet that had little going for it. Nothing ever really happened, and everybody figured nothing ever would. Surrounded by nothing and in the middle of nowhere, and at least four miles (nobody bothered to measure exactly) from a large city, Caroton was fairly isolated from the rest of the world.

It was a simple town, with a simple layout, a main street branching off into several smaller streets, and tiny shops dotting the sidewalks. There was a school, and a mall, both at opposite ends of the town, for this was because the city had once been home to two warring factions of minimal interest to anyone important. In the center of the town (off a little bit from the real center, because then it would be in the middle of the street) was the town hall, a modest building run by a modest man, of modest height and bad ideas. Yet he had still been elected mayor for the seventh time running, mainly because no one could be bothered to run against him, that, and the fact that no one really cared for the position. Or the people who chose to fill it.  
During the summer, the middle of which this story begins, the town was always very slow, (perhaps an outdated car rumbling and coughing down the road) and people meandering down the hot, cracked sidewalk, occasionally popping into a shop to escape the blistering summer heat that came around every year, as the seasons dictated.

It was never hard to find a job; new shops were constantly coming and going throughout the town, and the school district, (as it was positively tiny) was always hiring, for teachers were always going or (for whatever reason) disappearing. This vacuum is where our story begins and the story of one town. Norville Rogers was the new Home Economics teacher at Caroton High, home of the (in)fighting Cat Dogs (students were either one or the other).

It was late in the summer afternoon (around 5:46) Norville's 1989 VW Bus popped and bumped down the main street, drawing looks from either side at the radioactive green (green being Norville's favorite color) paint as a large great dane hung its head out the passenger side window, panting heavily, a goofy grin plastered across his face.

"Like, wow Scoob!" Norville grinned, not unlike his dog, "Look at all the restaurants here!" The dog nodded and licked his lips before letting out a loud bark. Smiling, Norville twisted the fuzzy steering wheel and onto a side street, passing by house after house, car after car, in driveway after driveway.  
"1961...1965... Ah! 1969!" Norville grabbed the gearshift and clunked it into first, before turning into a small, worn down driveway, right in front of an old worn down house. Grabbing the key, laden with small caricatures of food, he jiggled and yanked it out of the ignition. With a sharp grumble, the van's engine stopped and belched out a stream of smoke.

"Well looks like we're stuck here." Norville pocketed the keys in his old, baggy, magenta pants with a jingle and patted the tough, weathered cloth. Tugging the handle on the inside of the door, he wiggled it three times before taking both hands and giving a strong tug.  
The door opened with a bang and Norville jumped out, closing the door behind him, and yanking the large sliding door outfitted on the side of his van. Scooby Doo barked and leapt out, his paws beating on the cement as he ran up to the wooden porch of the house, which creaked slightly under his bouncing weight (approximately 190 pounds). Norville hummed as he dug a key out of his pocket and flipped it into the air, and palmed it in his hand.  
"Well, Scooby Doo, like, welcome home!" He laughed as he inserted the key into the door and gave a hearty shove. Pushing into a dark, dimly lit living room, empty and full of dark shadows cast by the setting sun from two windows embedded in the wood wall.

"Dang it's, like, dark in here." Norville patted and ran his hand along the wall looking for a light switch. With a small flick of his hand the room lit up with a (brand new) light bulb shedding yellow light a group of people and a large sign. 'Welcome to Caroton!' was painted across the white paper. As soon as the lights came on, the assembled crowd gave a large shout,

"WELCOME TO CAROTON!" Both Norville and Scooby screamed, causing looks of surprise to sketch themselves onto the faces of the welcoming party.  
"AHHH!" Scooby ran in full circle, paws scratching at the floor, before leaping onto Norville's arms. Norville struggled for a moment before heaving Scooby over his shoulders and running out the door, still screaming.

A purple-haired woman stepped forward and turned to the rest of the group. A green party hat was perched over her purple curls and a (lighter) purple cardigan covered her figure. She crossed her arms and glared at the party,  
"Well that was absolute _shit_. You didn't even shout, Jack." The sound of an engine trying to start, and failing, coughed from the open door, as well a high-pitch shriek.

"Like, Scoob! We're stuck here! Oh god it's all over!" A mixture between barking and whining accompanied it, as well as a shaking in the back of the van.

"Ummm… Sheri?" An ample-bosomed woman with long pink bangs stepped next to her peer, with her hands clasped together in front of her stomach, "I think we should… umm… probably go get him…" Sheri blinked momentarily before her gaze returned in full force, and, without even turning her head as her gaze still fixated on her other friends, she nodded.

"Oh yeah. Can you do that Fiona?" Fiona nodded and quietly slipped out the door, while Sheri complained to the others.  
Walking daintily out and down the wooden porch steps, she looked into the greasy (and covered in various stains from various foods) window of the van. Inside, Scooby and Norville were curled up in the front seat, and shaking together.  
"Like, this is it, old buddy old pal, this is the day we die." Scooby whimpered. Fiona stared at them for a moment, studied them, and then, tapping a long, thin finger against the glass, she smiled weakly at the cowering man and dog. Jerking their heads up, Norville and Scooby zeroed in on Fiona's face. Gulping he rolled down the window,

"Like, w-who are you?" Fiona smiled,

"My name is Fiona Shipton." Offering a party hat to the frightened man, she slowly reached in and held out her hand to Scooby, "I like you dog…" Scooby's ears pricked and he licked her hand, which began scratching him under the chin. Scooby panted heavily and nudged his large brown head against her hand, as Norville sat up and snapped the party hat under his chin and over his head.

"Like, sorry about freaking out inside." He grinned sheepishly and Scooby sprawled out across his lap under Fiona's hand.  
"Oh it's quite alright." Fiona said softly, "I told them that the party would be too startling…" she sighed, "Being surprised is fun, but being startled is too… startling." Norville laughed, and opened the door with a heavy 'thunk'.

"Like, I'm with you man. Being startling is way too scary. This is Scooby Doo. And I'm Norville Rogers. But you can, like, call me Shaggy." He gestured to Scooby and himself as Fiona giggled. Scooby nodded with a large smile and rubbed himself up against Fiona's legs, scrunching her pink skirt. Smoothing it out, Fiona knelt down next to the great dane and nuzzled her face up against his cheek.

"Oh, I know. Sheri told us about you. Not too many people move to town, so it's a pretty big deal when someone does." Shaggy nodded.  
"Like, so you set up a welcome wagon. Groovy idea, dude." Fiona stood up, but still keeping her hand on Scooby's head, and walked slowly into the front door of the house. Shaggy slammed the door to the van and followed her up the three steps leading into the open door of the living room.  
"And that's why we can't have nice things! Because somebody's sperm always ends up on it- oh. Goddammit." Sheri turned around to a beet-red Fiona and an awkwardly grinning Shaggy.

Looking around the room, which was bare except for the six people inside it. It was made of wood planks laid out in rows, that seemed to squeak even though no one was moving. A stairwell led up into darkness on the right side, with a small reading table next to the banister, what appeared to be the only furniture in the entire house. Shaggy guessed that it was like that throughout the entire house.

"Like, hi everyone. I'm Shaggy, and this is Scooby Doo." Sheri's lips curled into a large smile.

"Oh, it's so wonderful to have you move to our humble town!" She squealed and grasped Shaggy's hand, "Oh I've been looking forward to you coming for weeks! These are some of the people who volunteered to help welcome you." She extended a well-manicured hand behind her and swept it across the room. Shaggy grinned,

"Like… thanks… uhh…" Sheri gasped, her hands flying to her mouth.

"Where are my manners! I'm Sheri Lee." She rapidly pumped Shaggy's hand in greeting, and gave a welcoming scratch behind Scooby's ears. Fiona melded back into the crowd next to a large, muscular man. Smiling widely, Sheri backed up from Shaggy, and grabbed a large, wrapped basket, and presented it to Shaggy.

"Here you go! A welcoming gift from us to you!" Shaggy gripped the wicker basket by the handle and set it down on Scooby's head.  
"Like, thanks! Hold this, Scoob." Scooby flipped the basket handle into his mouth and barked around it. Sheri's smile somehow got even wider, showing more rows of slightly yellowed teeth.

"My, I keep forgetting everything today! Heeheehee!" She gave a shrill laugh, "Let me introduce you to the gang, Norville!"

"Shaggy." Shaggy piped up, "It's fine to call me Shaggy." Sheri giggled again,

"Okay, Shaggy. Well, you already met Fiona." She smacked the shorter girl on the back, causing her to give a small squeak. Taking a few steps to her left, she stood up in her tiptoes to place her hand on the shoulder of a large man. It was next to him that Shaggy realized how small everyone else was compared to him.

Sheri wasn't that short (Shaggy figured about five and a half feet), and though she was thin, neither was Fiona (He didn't have to look down on her, so he figured about five eleven), but next to this mountain of a man, everybody in the room seemed to shrink. Over his plank-board sized shoulders, what must have been an extra-extra-extra large red flannel shirt, stretched and covered his massive torso. It was unbuttoned a couple of buttons at the neck, revealing an abundance of dirty-blonde chest hair. Shaggy gulped, and Scooby cowered behind him.

"This, is Macintosh." The man raised a ham of a hand in greeting,

"Eeeyup. As Miss Sheri here said, my name is Macintosh. Macintosh Abbey. But ya'll can call me Mac." A heavy southern accent coated his soft speech. He was obviously a gentle giant, even to Scooby and Shaggy's skittish eyes. "Mah family runs the farm outside a' town." He grinned and offered his hand to Shaggy, who took it tentatively and was promptly shaken up and down fiercely by a hearty handshake from the farmer.

"L-luuh-ike n-nice to mee-ee-eet you." Shaggy said jitterily as he was shaken up and down. Mac smiled sheepishly and let go.

"Sorry 'bout that. Ya'll are like a twig!" Sheri rolled her eyes,

"Everyone's like a twig next to you, Mac. Moving on." Going over to the next man, Sheri held her hand in front of his chest, "This is-" The man interrupted her before she could finish,

"I am Bushi Jack." Wearing a white _yutaka_, the man resembled an old-fashioned samurai warrior, with his hair in a topknot and a wooden _kendo_ sword strapped to his side. His eyes studied Shaggy, and then slid to Scooby, and the pair could feel their skin crawl; they knew they were being watched by a predator. "Hello Rogers-san."

"Like, _domo-arigato, Jack-san. Daremoga imamade anata ga kowai anata ni itta_?" Jack's eyes widened (as did everyone else's) before he grinned and burst out laughing. Every eye in the room keyed in on Jack in astonishment. Jack was (almost) always stoic and never really showed emotion, so for such a huge display was obviously a surprise.

"Hahaha! Yes, yes they have, Rogers-san! And they never really stop!" he wiped his eye with a finger, "Although, I must ask where you learned your Japanese. It sounds like you're an online translator." Shaggy grinned,

"Oh, like, that? I learned while I was studying Japanese cuisine in Tokyo." Jack's eyebrow raised,

"Ahh, so you are familiar with _sushi_ then?" Shaggy nodded proudly,

"I was the head of my class." Jack smiled,

"Then you are welcome at my dojo anytime." Sheri shook herself free of the shock of hearing Jack laugh, and mechanically moved onto a young African-American girl beside Jack.

Dressed in a bright blue sweater and a short pair of jeans, she tipped a red floppy hat in greeting. Her dark black hair was in twin-plaited pigtails that stretched down her back. Keeping a hand in her pocket, she offered a hand. Shaggy took it and shook it, glad to have a hand that didn't crush his.  
"Pleasure to meet ya, Shags. Name's Abigail Lincon." Sheri giggled nervously,

"Now now, Abigail, he's your teacher, you should call him Mr. Rogers." Abigail looked at her and smiled, white teeth outlined on her dark skin,

"Sorry 'bout that, Ms. S. Let me try that again." holding out a hand, she looked Shaggy in the eye and smiled before suavely and smoothly reintroducing herself. She then bent down next to Scooby,

"How you doin' dog?" She held up her fist is greeting and Scooby bumped his own paw against it.

"Oh, it's cool, dude. You can call me Shaggy if you want. And that's Scooby Doo." Abigail smiled and looked up,

"Cool." Sheri smiled and rubbed Abigail on the head, accidentally knocking her hat off, and making Abigail pick it up and readjust her hat so that it still covered her eyes,

"Isn't she great? She's the student-body president. And only a junior, too!" Sheri looked at her, "Oh sorry Abby." Abigail shrugged,

"It's all good, Ms. S. don't worry 'bout it." Sheri clapped her hands together excitedly,

"Well that's everyone! I'm so glad it didn't go as badly as last time!" She cast a glare towards Jack who frowned and pinkened ever so slightly. Shaggy smiled,

"Like, this is the best move I've ever had!" Scooby barked and nodded in agreement, "And, I hate to ask, but, do you, like have any grub? Cause Scooby and I haven't had much except some road food." Sheri grinned.

"Of course!" Mac stepped forward and picked up the basket and ripped off the tissue paper covering it, revealing a large basket full of apples and canned food. Shaggy licked his lips.

"Like, does this place have a kitchen?" Fiona nodded,

"Of course." Shuffling past Mac, she quietly slipped into a door at the far end of the living room. The solid wood floors abruptly gave way into tiles, eggshell-white peeling wall paint was bolstered by two thin counters, a toaster, a small toaster-oven, on the tiles and couple of cupboards above each one. Beside the left counter a large old-fashioned 1950's refrigerator sat, whirring softly. Fiona slipped down the thin aisle between the counters and opened the refrigerator, humming softly. Mac poked his head through the threshold and passed the basket to Shaggy,

"There should be some stuff in here you can use." Noticing Fiona digging through the refrigerator, he frowned, "Hon, there's no food in there." After a bit of wiggling and jerking Fiona pulled herself out, and shut the door softly.

"I know… But there's no room in here, and I got stuck…" Mac snickered slightly before pulling his head out into the living room. Fiona sidled up next to Shaggy, and rifled through the basket. Pulling out a can of re-fried beans, she reached into the drawer below her waist and patted around for a can opener.

"Here." Shaggy took the can from her and placed it on the counter. Pulling a small fork out of his pocket, he flashed a smile at her and placed the fork head down on top of the can, before bringing his hand down with a bang. Fiona squealed and pulled her arms up to her chest. Carving into the lid, Shaggy peeled back the tin lid with the fork and stirred the beans before pulling out an apple from the basket. Fiona examined the can.  
"How did you do that?" Shaggy gave a toothy grin,

"I'll do anything to get to food. Scooby's the same way." Fiona's eyes sharply looked up to Shaggy. Humming, Shaggy crushed the apple into the beans and stirred.

"Umm… Shaggy?" Shaggy continued to stir the apples in the beans,

"You got a bowl?"

"Ummm… Not right now… Listen, Shaggy?"

"Shame. We'll have to use the cans." Fiona bit her lip and took a deep breath.

"Shaggy." Shaggy jerked at the firm voice Fiona was using. Looking at her, Shaggy's eyes widened,

"Like, what's wrong Fiona?" The pinkette stared into Shaggy's eyes firmly.

"It's not you. What's wrong with Scooby?" Shaggy instantly stopped stirring and his face froze.

"I, like, don't, like, know what you're, like, talking about." Fiona's pupils shrunk as her eyelids, normally half-lidded and calm, suddenly became hard and aggressive.

"Norville, look at me." Shaggy gulped and stirred the beans harder, his lips thinned and his jaw moved. Fiona grabbed his hands and twisted his shoulders so that she was looking into his eyes. Fiona softened,

"Shaggy. What's wrong with Scooby?" Shaggy sighed and set the beans down on the counter.

"I was going to be a vet." Fiona blinked in confusion,

"Excuse me?" Shaggy slumped his back against the counter,

"I went for, like, a year to be a vet. I loved animals. Especially dogs." He looked at the ceiling, and a wistful look paired with a far-off smile came over his face. "So, when I was halfway through college I went to a farm on, like, the east-side to adopt one. Knittingham Farm. Run by this sweet old lady." he recalled "That's when I met Scooby Doo." Fiona leaned back, quiet, listening to the story, "He from a litter of four, and by far the weakest. He couldn't even stand." Fiona thought back to the many animals that clouded her mind. She could see where the story would be taking her.

"But weakness doesn't account for any of that other stuff. The bow-legs, the humped back, and the chin… I can't even be certain that that's the only thing wrong with him." She sighed, and Shaggy continued.

"Of course. Even an amateur like me could tell that something was wrong. In fact, everybody I went to concluded that he would be dead by three weeks." Fiona knew. She knew the feel of despair.

"But you adopted him anyway." Shaggy nodded, the wistful look gone from his face.

"I must have, like, tried everything: antibiotics, pain killers, I was ready to take him into surgery to fix everything. Or at least try to." Fiona laid a hand on his shoulder,

"But why didn't you?" Shaggy shook his head,

"I couldn't afford it." Of course. The killer of so many; the almighty dollar. Shaggy sniffed, and ran a finger across his nose.

"I was feeling so depressed. He was walking, if you could, like, even call it that. He was even begging for scraps at the table. So, with only a week left to live, I did the only thing I could do. I fed him. But that's when it happened. It was just a hamburger. But I figured he would be, like, dead within a week, so, why not? He really seemed to like it. And, like, I kept cooking for him. All the things I could. Steaks, fish, even club sandwiches." he laughed softly when he saw the appalled look on Fiona's face,

"But that's…"

"Terrible? Like, I thought so too. It went against all my training. But like I said. He was gonna die anyway. Sort of, like, a last meal. Funny thing was, I took him to all the best restaurants in town, but he wouldn't, like, have any of it. He only ate what I made him." Fiona's eyebrows furled,

"And so a week passed. But to my amazement, like, he wasn't dead. In fact he seemed like he was doing better. So I kept doing what I was doing, making him breakfast, lunch, and dinner. And, like, week after week after week he kept getting healthier and healthier." Fiona listened with rapt attention, and a warm feeling was quickly filling up her insides,

"After a while, it all made sense. It was the food. I didn't know how, and didn't care. I dropped out of college and enrolled in culinary school. I studied nutrition, servings, food preparation, everything that could have affected it." Fiona's eyes were drawn to his face, and she could only just listen as her eyes pricked.

"That's the only reason I enrolled in cooking school; so, like, that I could keep him alive. After a year, he nearly the size of a normal great dane. He was walking and barking and playing fetch, everything other dogs did. After, like, two he was still eating and doing great. So I swore until the day he died, I would make sure he was well fed and cared for." Fiona's eyes were filled with tears, and they trickled down her soft cheeks. Shaggy grinned another goofy grin,

"Don't worry about it. He's, like, my best bud. We've been together for five years and I'd do anything for him." nodding, Fiona wiped the tears from her eyes and ran the neck of her yellow turtleneck across her face. Wrapping her arms around Shaggy, who lifted his arms awkwardly. Fiona sniffed against his shirt,

"I'm so sorry about crying! I just get so emotional over anything to do with animals…" Shaggy hesitantly patted her on the back,

"Like, it's all good. Don't worry about it. In fact, like, I'm glad that someone cares about Scoob, too." Fiona continued to sniff into his shirt.

"In all my years of working as a vet-"

"You're a vet?" Shaggy interjected, but Fiona continued,

"I've never met another person who cares as much about their animal companions as myself." Shaggy looked at her,

"Like, I repeat, you're a vet?" Fiona looked up at him, and gave him a small smile, her cheeks pink from crying.

"Oh, did I not say that?" she deadpanned, and Shaggy shook his head, "Haha… I guess I'm as bad as Sheri, huh?" Wiping her nose, she backed up and grabbed the can of beans, "I should probably take this out, we took a lot of time." She pushed her way through the door to the living room, where she was greeted with a an excited Sheri. Shaggy returned to opening cans and crushing apples. After a minute of two,Mac once again poked his head through the doorway.

"Heya." His deep alto rumbled through the kitchen. Squeezing his large torso into the tiny kitchen, which, like everything else that seemed to be around Mac, shrunk abruptly. Shaggy looked up at him nervously,

"Like, hi." Mac leant over the counter, his muscled forearms dwarfing Shaggy's skinny ones.

"Them apples and beans?" Shaggy gulped,

"Yeah, l-like, what about them?"

"Darn good." Mac grinned, at him, an almost childlike innocence that astounded Shaggy. Mac looked at him,

"Didn't even know ya could do that with apples. And I grow 'em for a livin'." He chuckled, and quieted. After sitting in a pregnant silence, the two men stared at each other before pointedly looking away. Shaggy continued to toy with an apple, rolling it across the tiles of the counter, while Mac twiddled his thumbs. Finally Mac sighed,

"Listen, I'm gonna give it to ya straight. I have no idea why I'm here. I kinda only came in here because I liked the apples and beans. In fact ya'll have been traveling all day, right? So I think I'm gonna clear everyone outta here, iff'n ya'll don't mind." Shaggy sighed,

"Like, I hate to be rude, but could you please? I wanna go to sleep." Mac gave him a toothy grin and winked,

"No problem, buddy. Stop be the farm anytime you want to do some work." With another chuckle, Mac shoved his way out the door and began talking in his low vibrato that everyone need to leave. Shaggy followed him to bid his guests farewell. Jack scoffed at Mac,

"What are you? His bouncer?" But still exited anyway, slipping on a pair of clogs before holding the door open to Sheri, who waved. Jack began to click-clack down the street wooden kendo sword at his side.

"I left the school schedule on the table! See you soon!" Before tonelessly whistling off down the road after Jack, her perky purple curls bouncing. Holding the door open, Mac held his hand out to Fiona.

"Oh, I'll right there, Macky. Just wait for me outside." Mac shrugged and closed the door behind him. Fiona looked at Shaggy before kneeling down next to Scooby.

"If he ever needs a checkup, just come to my clinic." She said quietly, pushing her bangs off her face so that Scooby could lick it vigorously, "I'll be happy to give him one." Shaggy smiled at her,

"Thanks Fiona." She smiled back,

"I'm sure you two will love it here." Giving Scooby one last scratch behind the ears, she grabbed a small pink purse covered in butterflies lying near the door and walked out. Shaggy sighed as she closed the door behind her.

"Relieved?" Shaggy jumped. Spinning around, he sighed when he only saw Abigail leaning against the wall. Adjusting her hat, she gave a smirk, "Chill, man. Just wanted to give you this." She pulled a large scroll out of her blue sweater pocket.

"Like, what's this?" Shaggy asked, taking the scroll from her and opening it. Abigail shrugged before pushing herself off the wall and headed for the door,

"It's a map, Mr. R.. You know how whenever you start in videogames you get a map? Well this is your map." She waved good-bye, with a "Later Mr. R!" before shutting the door behind her. Shaggy looked at the door for a moment.

"Wow!" he turned to Scooby, "Like, what a nice group of people!" the dog nodded in agreement and let out a large yawn. "Come on buddy, lets go see if there's a bed in this place." the two ascended the steps to the second level, where they found an ugly closet, an ugly bedroom, (complete with lumpy bed), and a (surprisingly) nice bathroom. Flopping down onto the bed, Shaggy wormed his hands under the pillow, while Scooby curled up at his feet, settled down and began snoring heavily.

"Oh man…" Shaggy yawned, "Like, I am dead." Scooby snored in response. And soon, Shaggy was snoring too, the days events clouding his head, as he fell into a deeper and deeper sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Shaggy yawned as he sat up. The sound of pitter-pattering paws that could only belong to Scooby Doo came from the floor below him. Cracking his neck, a hundred tiny clicks clicked all along his back, and he stretched. Shaking his head, he rolled (no, literally rolled) out of bed and hit the ground with a thud.

"Like, man that was the worst sleep I ever had…" Walking down the steps he yawned and covered his mouth with the back of his hand, he saw Scooby at the bottom of the stairs doing his own stretching routine. Seeing Shaggy, he barked and bounced around Shaggy's slept-in pants and Shaggy smiled at his friend.

"Come on, buddy lets go get in the va-" He froze, "The van! We left all our stuff in it! Oh no!" Rushing out to the door, the pair jumped the porch guardrail and ran up to their beloved mode of transport. Opening the door, a horrible smell wafted out and sent them reeling. Shaggy clasped his hands over his nose, and Scooby desperately pawed at his own nose.

"Oh man, the fish!" Nervously reaching in, he grabbed a huge bag of halibut, covered in stale droplets of water, and heaved it out onto the pavement of his new driveway. Waving a hand in front of his face, Shaggy cringed,

"Oh man, like, what are we gonna do, Scoob?" Scooby squinted at the fish and his face lit up. Grabbing the top of the bag in his mouth and blanching, the large dog dragged the four pounds of fish into the yard. Shaggy watched in curiosity which quickly gave way to an understanding as Scooby's paws dug into the ground of the dying brown grass. Soon a large hole several feet wide had appeared in the soil, which was immediately filled by the bag of rotting fish. Turning around, his hind legs moved rapidly shoveling more brown dirt over the fish. Finally, he patted the ground with his forepaws and lagged his tongue at Shaggy. Shaggy sighed,

"You know, there's, like, going to be a time when we can't just bury our problems in the yard, and have a triple-decker sandwich, Scoob." Scooby barked happily, and Shaggy perked, "But we can always try! Come on, lets go find us a sandwich shop."

Walking down the pavement and onto the sidewalk, Shaggy took a couple glances up and down the street, unsure of where to start.

"Man, I should have, like, brought that map that Abigail brought us." Shaggy looked back at the house, "We should probably go get it… But… I don't really want to." I mean, the town is, like, ten feet wide. How hard can it be to, like, find a deli?" Walking down the sidewalk, Shaggy looked at the houses lining the street. Many of them were like his; small, wooden, two-level homes that seemed to be poorly-constructed. Many of them had 'Vote Bravo!' signs outside on the browning lawns, obviously an add for a politician, although Shaggy was unsure of who or what position. As they walked down the street towards the main avenue, the pair sagged in the hot summer sun.

"Like, man, if I had know how hot it was gonna be, I'd have put on some other pants." Shaggy laughed. Scooby gave a confused bark, and Shaggy laughed,

"Oh right, these are the only pants I own…"

"Dude, that's rank." Shaggy jumped at the voice behind him. Turning around, he came to the sight of Abigail, wearing a blue t-shirt with a white stripe running across the right side. Beside her, another girl stood, hands judgmentally on her hips. As with most things, the sight of the new girl sent shivers down his spine. But unlike with most people, however, the look in her emerald green eyes was one of a ferocious beast.

"So, this the fresh meat, ya was talkin' about, A?" She was short, and her black hair, also short, was combed up into two devilish horns. Her enormous, almost cartoonish, eyes glittered and she pushed her face up to his, "He don't look like much to me." Shaggy gulped and leaned away from her face, which let out a warm puff of air which spread across his nose as he retreated. Scooby looked on as Shaggy took his index finger, applied it to her forehead and pushed her away. Or at least he tried to. The girl stood her ground and pushed back.

"Like, um, and who are you?"

"Buttercup." Shaggy stared at her incredulously and then looked at Abigail.

"What, like, seriously?" Abigail laughed. Buttercup glared at her,

"What?"

"Yeah, seriously. She's like that." Buttercup bared her teeth and growled, and Shaggy jerked,

"Er, uh, nothing. Sorry Buttercup." Buttercup backed up next to Abigail,

"Yeah, that's right…" She muttered. Abigail nudged her,

"Come on, girl. He's gonna be your teacher." Buttercup snorted.

"Yeah. Prissy-Prissy-Gaywad class." Shaggy found his voice,

"Uh… that's… not what I'm going to teach." Buttercup looked at him.

"I know." Turning around, she bumped Abigail on the shoulder with her fist, "C'mon A. Let's bounce. I wanna hit up the bar before at least nine."

"Uhh… bar? Aren't you dudes under-aged?"

"She means the malt shop." Abigail clarified with a smile. Shaggy and Scooby grinned,

"Like, you dudes have an old fashioned malt?" Shaggy licked his lips and Scooby swooped his tongue over his nose and nodded. Abigail motioned with her hand,

"Yeah, come on. We'll show ya." Abigail threw a hand over Buttercup's shoulder, who grumbled begrudgingly.

The trio walked down the street, until they came to the main road, each side lined with shops.

"Like, wow, you've all got so many places to go!" Shaggy exclaimed, surprised by the tiny town's offering of places to visit; and no doubt eat. Making a right, Buttercup, Abigail, Shaggy, and Scooby meandered down the sidewalk. Passing by a large glass pane, Shaggy looked inside, to see a group of children, each holding a wooden sword and swinging it. In the front, taking a swipe with each of his students, and dressed in his formal yutaka, Jack stood leading them.

"Like, hey it's Jack." Shaggy pointed into the glass. Buttercup nodded,

"Sensei is always teaching classes during the summer." Shaggy looked at her,

"Does he like, teach you?" Buttercup nodded proudly,

"Of course. He trains all the athletes in town."

"Buttercup here is on the soccer team." Abigail explained, and Buttercup grinned,

"More like ButterBeater…uh, Buttkicker-Cup… uh, whatever. I'm still working on a name." raising her arms behind her head, she continued to walk, "Anyway I got class later. Let's get this train off the tracks." Abigail shrugged,

"Sure thing." Shaggy waved for Scooby, who followed obediently. As they continued, Shaggy marveled at the ice-cream shop that hand-made over a hundred flavors, the deli that offered bison meat, and the candy shop with the cute girl at the counter. Shaggy smiled and waved at the last one, and the girl giggled and waved back.

"Jailbait."

"Like, excuse me?" He looked at Buttercup, who had piped up,

"She's sixteen. I was in her history class." Abigail snickered,

"Yeah, since you're a remedial!" Buttercup glowered.

"I-I'm not a remedial, I'm just educationally challenged!"

"Yeah, just like you're vertically challenged, huh?"

"Hey! I'm perfectly petite! And it's lucky I don't have a butter-body!" Abigail gasped,

"Girl, you did not just call me fat!"

"No, I just called you fat, not fat, DUH!" Abigail blanched,

"That doesn't even make sense, tiny!"

"Ugh. It's, like, you're made of fat and unhealthy, not… I dunno… obese. Abigail crossed her arms and looked away,

"I don't think I'm that fat…" Buttercup's eyes softened,

"Oh Abby, you're not fat." Abigail looked at her,

"Really?"

"Well, it wouldn't kill you to work out a bit." Abigail smiled but still tugged at her belly.

"You know, you guys should, like, be nicer to each other. Friends are one of the few things we have in this world." Shaggy said offhandedly, and Scooby nodded solemly, rubbing up against Shaggy's leg. The older man rubbed his head before his hands clasped over his mouth, "Like, zoinks! Was that my outside voice?" Abigail sighed,

"Don't worry 'bout it, Mr. R." Buttercup threw a hand around her friend's shoulder,

"Yeah, it means nothing! And A is a strong girl, she can handle anything anyone can throw at her!"

"Then why bother saying such things?" A strong, smooth voice came from behind Scooby, who whirled around and yelped. Buttercup and Abigail jumped as well,

"Sensei!" Jack nodded,

"Hello, Buttercup." He nodded to Abigail, "Ms. Lincon." Buttercup bowed, and Abigail tipped her hat in her customary greeting,

"What are you doing here, Sensei?" Jack inclined his head to her,

"Class just finished. But that is not what I'm here for." he turned to Shaggy, "Your words are wise, Rogers-san."

"Like, Shaggy's fine. And, like, thanks." Jack turned to the girls, his eyes sternly glowing at them.

"As Rogers-san-"

"Shaggy."

"As Rogers-san says, friends are the things we should treasure the most." he turned to the man and dog beside him, "It's a good thing that Rogers-san and Scooby-san are joining us at the school this year. You could learn many things from them." Buttercup rolled her eyes,

"Come on, Sensei! It's like I said! Abby can handle anything!" Jack turned to Abigail,

"She is strong, yes. In more ways than one." he turned back to Buttercup, "Yet she should open gates to you, not build walls." Buttercup bit her lip,

"But, I mean Abby's not into all that girly emotional crap, right?" Abigail nodded,

"It's one of the reasons I don't wear make-up. That, and because make-up is for white people." Shaggy furrowed his eyebrows,

"That… doesn't seem right." Abigail shook her head,

"It's a racist, messed-up world out there, Mr. R." Shaggy and Scooby exchanged a glance,

"Like, if you say so, Abby." Jack sighed,

"Anyway, turn those thoughts around in your head." he bowed slightly, "Buttercup, Ms. Lincon, Rogers-san." he turned around, "See you at class, Buttercup."

"Hai, Sensei!" Buttercup bowed. Turning back to Abigail she scratched the back of her head, "I'm sorta sorry I said you were fat." Abigail laughed,

"Don't worry about it, girl!" Buttercup grinned, and hit her friend's shoulder again, "You know I love ya!" Shaggy waved goodbye to Jack, and Scooby lifted a paw. Shaggy turned back to the girls,

"I like him. Bit, like, scary, though." Buttercup sighed,

"Can we go now?" The three continued walking down the heated pavement towards the malt shop. They walked a ways down the block, until a bright white building came into view on the right side. A blue and red sign protruded from the side, advertising the milkshakes. Shaggy smiled and looked at Scooby, who licked his lips. Suddenly a thought occurred to Shaggy,

"Hey, are pets, like, allowed in this place?" Buttercup nodded,

"Yeah, ever since a couple of those PETA freaks worked up a shitstorm about pets having to sit outside, every place lets 'em in." She pouted, "Except in the one place it counts."

"And, like where's that ?" She rolled her eyes,

"Where do ya think? School." Abigail held the door open for the other two,

"No one really minds, though. A lot of people in the town own pets. I have a cat."

"Like, cool." Shaggy walked into the cool air of the shop, a checkerboard tile pattern, and sighed, Buttercup ran past and jumped into a barstool.

"Hit me!" The bartender, a long thin Jamaican, looked over with a sigh,

"Wit' what, child?"

"Strongest root beer!" The man smiled, and reached under the bar.

"Oh Buttercup, 'chu know better than to ask for dat." Shaggy and Abigail took a seat on either side of her,

"Come on, Grif!" she moaned, "You can't keep it from me forever!" Grif smiled,

"Just watch me." Shaggy leaned over,

"Like, what's the deal?"

"Grif has this… super secret root beer that he only gives to those he deems worthy. Says he's the grim reaper when he gives it to you-"

"Because I'm da' last ting ya see before ya die!" Grif grinned manically. Shaggy grinned,

"Like, uh, Mister Barkeep?" the Jamaican looked at him, "I think I'll, like, have one of those." Grif smiled, showing a row of huge white teeth that were pulled around lips so tight you could make out the outline of his skull.

"Alrighty den." Pulling out a piece of paper he pushed it across to Shaggy, "I just need ya 'ta sign dis waiver." Shaggy laughed,  
"Like, what for?" Grif's eyes darkened, and he pointed to a corkboard on the wall holding photos, various people were smiling and drinking with Grif.

"See that wall?" Shaggy nodded, "Look next to it." Beside that board was another board, containing far fewer photos, three, to be precise; one of a stoic Jack, next to that, a dark red Fiona, and next to that, an old, wrinkly man smiling with a large pair of dentures that spelled 'MAH HOMIE' in large gold lettering and a straw in the center. Grif stared into Shaggy's eyes,

"Dat wall, da one with tree pictures?" Shaggy nodded again, "Dose people didn't have to go to da hospital after drinking da Grim Reaper." He laughed, "Wahahaha!" He placed the bottle in front of Shaggy, and offered him a pen. "Tink you can handle it?"

"What?! That is so unfair!" Buttercup fumed, but Grif quieted her with a dark glare,

"Dis is perfectly fair, child. Now hush." The entire shop watched in awe as Shaggy scribbled his name at the bottom of the dotted line and slid the paper back to Grif, who stuffed it under the table. Grabbing the neck, he pinched his thumb under the cap and flipped it off.

"Wow, was that even a twist off?" Abigail winced,

"Nope."

"Yowza." Abigail turned back to Shaggy, "You sure you can do this Mr. R.?" Shaggy licked his teeth and nodded. He watched as the foam of the root beer spilled over the mouth, then he sniffed it, before gripping the sweating glass, lifting it to his mouth, and began drinking. Grif got a wild grin plastered across his face.

"Wow! He's gonna chug it!" Buttercup got the same grin,

"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" Shaggy continued to down the bottle at a vicarious speed, his throat bobbing up and down as it slid into his stomach via his esophagus. Buttercup cheered. Grif ducked beneath the counter and pulled up an old-fashioned Polaroid. Shaggy brought the glass bottle down with a slam, and flashed a smile to the camera as it flashed.

"Like, WOW!" Shaggy exclaimed, "That was absolutely amazing!" Grif squinted and looked curiously at Shaggy.

"'Chu alright, bro?" Shaggy nodded his head,

"Like, dude, I'm better than alright! I feel like I could conquer the world!" Jumping out of the chair, he ran in a circle, shouting and jumping up and down. "Like, yes, yes, yes! Gimme, like, another!" Grif shook his head,

"I tink you've had enough, buddy." Abigail sighed,

"Ah, that first taste of the Reaper…" she licked her lips, "It changes ya."

"Oh come on!" Buttercup cried. Shaggy continued to jump up and down, Scooby watching in curiosity, as Abigail held up her hands,  
"Okay okay, Mr. R. I'm thinking maybe we should calm down." Shaggy ran down the length of the bar, greeting everyone who was sitting there.

"Like, nice to meet you, Eddy!" the hand of a lanky boy was shaken up and down, his orange shirt and black hat bouncing with him.

"P-Pleasure to meet you too, new Home Ec. teacher." Shaggy quickly scuttled to the next seat.

"Hiya! I'm Shaggy! I just moved here! What's your name?" a man wearing a suspicious gray hoodie turned his head slightly,

"Um… I'ma… Brovo Jones." the man said quickly, before returning to the milkshake in front of him. Shaggy threw an arm around him,

"Like, dude, I think I've heard that name before." The man hunched his shoulders and looked away.

"I'ma pretty sure youa got me mixed up with someone else." Shaggy scratched his chin.

"No… I'm pretty sure its I know that name." Grif turned around from washing a glass,

"Yeah. In fact, I don't tink I've ever heard that name before." The man slumped even more,

"Um… I'ma new in town." Grif's eyes darkened,

"Wait a minute…" Grif pushed the hood back down the shoulders the man, revealing a large blonde pompadour and a pair of dark-black sunglasses. Glaring, he slammed his hands down on the counter, as several other people in booths and at the bar rose to their feet too.

"You! I knew it! Git out, Bravo!" the man stood up and everyone faltered slightly at the large, broad shoulders that bulged with muscle. But the man shoved his hands into his sweater and pushed his way out the door, but not before turning around,  
"Nice 'ta meet ya, Shaggy." he then left, and started walking down the street.

"Like, who was he?" Buttercup shrugged,

"Johnny Bravo."

"Like, I think we saw a sign for that. What's he running for anyway?" Shaggy recalled, Grif spit into a crystal mug.

"He's a dirty mayor." Grif wiped the inside of the glass with a rag, "Wants to tear down all da shop fronts on Main Street to make way for… ah who knows. Bullshit, I'm bettin'." he pointed at Shaggy, "Same ting happened in Endsville." Abigail leaned back in her chair,

"The administration wants to make housing complexes for tourists." She explained.

"Shows what they know!" Buttercup crowed, "Ain't nothing happens in this town!" Abigail shrugged,

"Pretty much."

"Not a damn ting." Grif agreed.

"Can't be all bad, right?" Shaggy asked, reseating himself at the stool, however still shaking from the after-effects of the root beer. Grif exchanged a glance with the two girls,

"Nope." Shaggy sighed,

"Oh well. It could be worse, right Scoob?" The dog shrugged his shoulders, just as his stomach growled, Shaggy laughed,

"Like, I think Scoob's a bit hungry." He giggled, before he turned to Abigail, "You guys got any restaurants?"

"You've already asked that question." Shaggy thought about it for a moment,

"Oh, yeah. I have!" Leaping out of his chair, Shaggy and Scooby headed for the door. Buttercup dropped out of her chair and followed suit. Nodding to Grif, she slid out of her chair and headed out. Abigail followed suit, waving goodbye to Grif, who raised a hand and turned back to his bar.

Suddenly, Buttercup got very stiff. Abigail stopped and Shaggy turned around to see what was the matter.

"Hey Buttercup!" a high voice echoed from down the street and Buttercup winced. Abigail backed up and let a another girl walk up to the green-eyed girl, "Dad says he needs you home for an experiment." Buttercup glowered. The new girl had long, flowing red hair topped off by a bright red bow. She, like Buttercup, had large white eyes that almost glowed, unlike Buttercup, however.

"Well you can tell John that I have practice today." the ginger's eyes widened,

"But daddy said-"

"I don't care what he said." Buttercup interrupted, "I'm not going, so get out of my face, Blossom." Blossom sighed and tossed a red lock behind her ear.

"I'm just trying to keep you from getting in trouble." Blossom mumbled innocently, pouting a bit. Buttercup's nostrils flared,

"Just keep to looking after Bubbles." Blossom sighed and turned on her heel.

"Whatever. I'll tell dad you're not coming home tonight."

"Good." she snarled. Abigail reached out to lay a hand on her shoulder, but the other girl jerked it away.

"Good day, Abigail." Blossom smiled at the girl. Abigail smiled back and waved,

"You too, flower girl." the girl skipped off down the sidewalk, right past Shaggy and Scooby as though they didn't exist. Buttercup glared at her at her retreating form. Shaggy looked at the two girls and then back to the now tiny back of Blossom.

"Like, who was that?" Abigail looked around nervously,

"Umm… That was-"

"My sister. That's all." she straightened and forced a smile, "Now did you guys want food? Here, I'll treat you and you can forget all about her!" Shaggy and Scooby lit up,

"Like I'll take that bribe!" Scooby nodded in agreement. Buttercup grinned and ran a little ways ahead of them,

"Come on then, slowpokes!" Shaggy and Scooby hurried after her. Abigail sighed and shot a worried look after them, but more specifically after Buttercup. Shaking her head, she ran to catch up with them. As they walked-ran down the sidewalk, waving to catch up with them.

Buttercup clasped her hands behind her head as they walked down the street, her head twisting side-to-side, looking intently for a place to eat.

"How about Uncle's?" Abigail shrugged,

"I had Chinese yesterday." She pointed to another shop, "We could get some pizza at Mung's." Buttercup blanched,

"Thanks, but I don't eat crap." Shaggy's and Scooby's stomachs grumbled in unison.

"Like, I hate to sound, like, whiny, but can we just pick someplace?" Abigail and Buttercup shared a laugh.

"Yeah, yeah." glancing around, she perked, "How about there?" she pointed to a small windowed shop with a couple of chairs and tables outside of the place. Over the entrance, a large sign hung over the tables, providing little shade, but people still crowded on the tables in front of the shop. A young man, wearing a white shirt and a dark green hat carried a tray in and out of the door, a bored look on his face. Walking up to the boy, Abigail leaned against the table and tipped her hat,

"Hey Dip." the boy turned around and sighed,

"Hey Abigail." he mumbled tiredly. Wiping his forehead with a rag, he offered her a seat,

"Mind if we eat here?" the boy shook his head,

"No, why would I?" Abigail shrugged,

"It was a rhetorical question." Shaggy and Buttercup both sat down at the cheap silver table beside her.

"Hey Dip." Dip lazily shifted his eyes to the green-eyed girl.

"Hey Buttercup." his eyes once again shifted to Shaggy, and they sparked a bit at the new face, "Who's this?" Shaggy held out his hand.

"Like, I'm Shaggy. I'm the new Home Economics teacher at the high school." Dip nodded,

"Yeah… we get a lot of that around here." Shaggy furrowed his brow in confusion,

"Like, a lot of what?" Dip stared at him,

"Teachers." Shaggy frowned,

"Like, what does that mean?"

"Nothing!" Abigail interrupted hurriedly, "Dip's juts a bit paranoid, ya know?" Dip shrugged,

"Can't blame me for being curious." Dip reached into his green apron and produced a small notepad and a pencil. "Whattya want?" Buttercup and Shaggy picked up small laminated menus.

"I dunno. How about a meatball sub?" Shaggy looked to Scooby, who nodded his head vigorously and licked his lips, Buttercup tapped her chin,

"And I think I'll have a fish and chips." Dip nodded,

"I'll have my usual, Dip." Dip nodded.

"Two ham sandwiches on rye and a soda. Got it." Buttercup and Shaggy exchanged a glance,

"Like, dude, I don't think that's what we ordered." Dip nodded,

"I know. You guys want a meatball sub and an order of fish and chips. I got it."

"Then why did you say ham sandwiches on rye?" Buttercup asked,

"Because all we have is ham and rye. So you get ham and rye." Shaggy shrugged,

"Makes sense." Buttercup sighed,

"Really?" Dip sighed,

"Yes." Buttercup groaned,

"Jeez. Fine, whatever." Dip smiled,

"Good. Two ham sandwiches comin' right up." Dip walked back into the storefront. Abigail sat back in her chair.

"I come here a lot. I've even got a regular order." Shaggy looked over at her,

"Like, really? What is it?"

"A Pepsi in a cup with a slice of baloney in it." Buttercup cringed,

"Ew. Why… Why is that a thing for you?"

"Hey. Don't knock it till you try it, sister." The two glared at each other before Buttercup closed her eyes and held up her hands in defeat,

"Whatever, man." The three sat in an awkward silence after Abigail and Buttercup had stopped. Shaggy coughed,

"So, like, what do you dudes do around here for fun?" Buttercup toyed with the menu corner absentmindedly,

"I dunno. Train, I guess."

"Student council stuff." Abigail added, her voice also bored, and Shaggy looked at Scooby, confused,

"But what do you do for fun?" The man pressed, "I mean there must be something that kids your age do?" Buttercup looked at him coyly,

"Why don't you tell us? You look almost my age, maybe just a little bit older." Shaggy waved his hands in front of his face,

"Oh no! I'm thirty-five."

"Holy shit. You're thirty-five?" Dip's mildly impressed voice came from behind them, his hands balancing two plates and a glass filled with dark liquid in the other, "Man, whatever you do to your skin is amazing." he placed the cheap paper plates on the table in front of Buttercup and Shaggy, and the cup in front of Abigail. Grabbing a chair from a nearby table, he sat beside them.

"Like, honestly?" Shaggy glanced suspiciously from side to side, "I did a lot of pot during my hey-day." three wide pairs of eyes looked at him,

"Ummm… Should you really be telling us that?" Dip wondered, looking at him. Shaggy shrugged,

"Like, I don't see the harm. Just… don't tell the school board."

"Haha! Dirt!" Buttercup grinned, "Gimme an 'A' in your class!" Shaggy laughed,

"Like dude, if you need me to give you an 'A' in Home Ec, what does that say about you?" Abigail snickered and Dip cracked a smile. Buttercup growled, and then gave a resigned sigh,

"I guess you're right." Shaggy took a bite out of his ham sandwich and nodded. Buttercup sulked and also took a large bite into her ham. Abigail sipped her soda through her straw,

"So Dip, who's Mable's new fling?" Dip's eyes darkened.

"Hell if I know. Every week it's a new dude on my fuckin' couch." Abigail patted his shoulder.

"I'm sure she'll find someone someday." Dip hung his head,

"At this rate it's going to be every day." Buttercup leaned over to Shaggy,

"Mable's his sister." Shaggy gave an understanding shake of his head.

"Like, sibling rivalries. I get it." Buttercup picked the crust off her bread,

"More like hatred. Dip can't stand his sister. Ever since they moved here they've hated each other." Abigail and Dip continued to talk, while Buttercup whipped out a small phone, Dip glanced over,

"What time is it, anyway?" Buttercup clicked the button her phone.

"'Bout one-thirty. Why?" Dip grunted,

"I gotta go, then." Standing up, he pushed his chair in, "I'll see ya later, Abby." Abigail gave a nonchalant wave.

"See ya, Dip." Dip waved, not even looking back as he headed down the street. Shaggy watched him go,

"Like, that kid seems really sad." Abigail blinked slowly,

"He really is." Standing up she yawned, "This heat is making me sleepy." she stretched, "I'll see you guys later." Heading off in the opposite direction she gave a small wave to Buttercup and Shaggy. Buttercup pocketed her sandwich, much to Shaggy's surprise.

"I think I'm gonna head out too. Gotta get to class, or else Sensei's gonna bitch me out. See ya, Mr. R." Shaggy waved as Buttercup knelt down next to Scooby and nuzzled hand under his chin, "I'll see you later too, buddy." Scooby grinned and ran his large pink tongue over her face. Laughing she stood up and turned around. Shaggy watched her walk off and turned back to his ham on rye.

"Hmm… What a strange little town, eh Scoob?" Scooby gave his body a shake and jumped up into the chair and shrugged. Shaggy laughed softly, "Well we've made our bed, might as well sleep in it." the two shared a laugh and sat back in the dwindling summer heat. Throwing down a ten for the food, the walked back to their new house.


End file.
